


Only Human

by Silvergolddragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Other, SuperNaturals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvergolddragon/pseuds/Silvergolddragon
Summary: Co writter wanted please pm once you have read the story if you want to write it with me. Thank You =)Yami a human in a world of supernaturals finds himself caught between two Princes one of the Vampire the other of the Werewolves that have issues with getting along unless Yami is their main focus. As Yami adjusts to the new life as their consort and soon to be mate he keeps things hidden from them pertaining to his body as well as his depressed feelings when he was alone. How will this relationship workout in the end when something unexpected changes their lives and makes them get along and to the bottom of the mystery around Yami's secret past?





	Only Human

Panting a boy ran from the older ones as he came to a stop in a dead-end ally turning around crimson amethyst eyes narrowed at the older boys as a bell rung loud and clear. 

Grey eyes snapped open from the dream ‘or was it another vision’ the boy thought as he collected his bag stashing away his sketch book from prying eyes. Spiked wild and untamed hair danced around semi-sharp and far away eyes as the young teen walked to the selection meeting for a Vampires and/or Werewolves to pick a human partner or mate. About thirteen years ago, Vampires and Werewolves came out of hiding deeming humans able to accept them and their ways. But a single rule was made to make sure the vampires and werewolves stated in line one human was to be a partner to one or two vampires and/or werewolves once that person reaches the age of 17. The goal was to pick for character, not quality or looks because if they do they will not drink their donor’s blood and starve until they go on a rampage or blood lust. Bloodlust or Blood Hunger had happened once before leaving the young teen traumatized of Vampires never letting that day the Vampire murdered his parents stray far from his mind. He would not be living now if it was not for the other vampires that killed the murderer but a scar was left on the young teens back, four lines cutting from his right shoulder to his left lower back crossing over his birthmark of a red dragon in the opposite direction.   
“Hey what’s that story behind that new kid Yami right?”   
“said that he murdered his parents in cold blood. Nothing but a freak and not worth our time anyway.”   
“Outcast if you ask me always drawing in that sketchbook of his.”   
“better left for dead."   
Said teen sighed inwardly as everyone bumped his shoulders making it obvious he wasn’t allowed inside pushing him back and away from the meeting place in the gym as he was but just an outcast in this society of people belonging to no one. All at once he was pushed out of the building and locked out. he just shook his head and headed home there was nothing else to do for everyone would just block him from the vampires’ sight he would be lucky just to get a partner. “Hey are you alright?” Yami turned his head away sensing great power from the individual next to him keeping his eyes down and shadowed. “I’m fine this is nothing unusual compared to what people would rumor if they found you with me. It is best if you forget about me or you’ll end up an outcast like me but I can tell you’re meant for much greater my Prince.” Yami said as he bowed then left for who would want him.   
walking a few feet he then stopped as if he was rooted to the spot 'I can't move!' the Prince came into his corner vision looking him over. he felt hard hands sweep his unresponsive body off the ground and into strong yet caring arms leaning Yami's head into the crook of the Prince's neck and from what Yami could see the Prince was tanned before a hand closed his eyes with a chuckle reverberating through the Prince's chest "no peeking just yet Habibi you'll just have to wait." the voice was smooth and regal baritone darker than his own light baritone sending a shiver down his spine. 'he's different from the other Vampires at the orphanage that are assigned to us.' Yami thought when the Prince started to move toward the gym when a sudden feeling of drowsiness came sending him into a peaceful yet deep sleep.   
The Prince chuckled at seeing the teen in his arms fall asleep from his compulsion he did not want to harm his soon to be human Partner especially now that he knew the werewolf prince was here as well looking for a mate or two. When he had caught a glimpse of the boy he was enchanted by the crimson amethyst jewels hidden by colored contact lenses that were full of a darkness that did not belong in such pure eyes. “I knew I would find you here you always seem to follow me don’t you Atem?” Atem looked up from Yami to lock eyes with hard amethyst ones that were once full of childish wonder were now gleaming with a guarded innocence after that incident so long ago. “never would I not follow where you go only to make sure you were safe Aibou besides this one need to have his blood checked in the data system for his perfect blood partner or partners.” Atem said blowing away a piece of his golden rod bangs that had shifted out from behind his ear back into his jagged ruby hair the same color as his eyes. Yugi giggled at the action glade his hair stuck up in gravity defying spikes with a purple hue. “let’s get it done so you can fix your hair.” Yugi laughed when Atem gave him a half glare half pout look “I’m not that vain.” Atem muttered under his breath shifting the human to rest more comfortably against his body.   
Both princes entered the gym seeing Blood Machines scattered around the room one for every thirty students be it vampire werewolf or human. Setting Yami in the closest one to the stage Atem set on moving up Yami’s left sleeve while Yugi tied a band around Yami’s arm placing the needle in the crook of his arm drawing a vial of blood to test placing the vial in the machine Yugi then undid the band and rolled down the sleeve. Yami stirred from his restful state sleepily opening his blurry and itchy eyes rubbing them hard causing them to water. Opening his eyes again he shut them a second later rubbing them again until two hands stopped his own pulling them away from his eyes “stop that you’ll make it worse if you keep rubbing the contacts Yugi go and see it there is some contact solution that will remove them from his eyes.” Squinting Yami saw two blurred figures a dark toned one in front of him holding his hands and another student walking over to were the temporary nurse’s station was located.   
Yugi came back holding something in his hand while the other gently pushed him back into the chair. “Yugi just put a few drops in each eye it should be just enough that I can get the contacts out with my magic.” Yami felt the drops and released his breath when the itching stopped and so did the blurriness when the contacts were levitated out of his eyes “thank you.” Yami said looking at both Yugi and Atem blinking his eyes of the extra moister - ping ping ping   
Match Found for Yami Hitoro   
Blood Type: O negative   
Gender: Dominative Male with Recessive Female    
Attribute: Light   
Blood Partner: 100% Atemu Sennen   
DNA Partner: 100% Yugi Motou   
Attribute Partners: Yugi Motou and Atemu Sennen   
Ka: Dragon type, Unknown   
Relationship: Lord Ushio, !!Caretaker!!   
REINCARNATION   
Yami stared at the screen with horror ‘Ushio is going to kill me when he finds out I disobeyed him.’ “I-I need to go.” Yami grabbed his bag quickly making his way to the exit before a large hand painfully closed around his arm leaving a mark underneath the sleeve. Looking at the Vampire that had grabbed a hold of him Yami gulped in fear locking crimson amethyst eyes with cold black ones glowing with a red rim “Time to go home Pet I need to eat.” Dragging Yami away from the gym neither saw the glowing Ruby and Amethyst eyes following the human boy in the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so for me to continue this I will need another person to role play it out with me if you want to please PM me if you would like to write this or another story with me thank you.


End file.
